Doctor
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Mulder and Scully's child isn't feeling well so they take her to the doctor. Last story before I go semi-missing for the month of November. Old story I wrote a while back. Review and Critique please.


Late one night Dana Scully flew into the DC airport with her young daughter after visiting her brother. Storm was holding onto her mother fast asleep. Scully smiled at her daughter as she walked out of the airport.

"Dana!" Fox Mulder called out excitedly when he saw his wife. Scully spotted her husband and quickly walked over to him. "I missed you so much!" Mulder said as he kissed his wife.

"Aww, I missed you too baby," Scully smiled as she kissed him back. Mulder grinned as he gently took his daughter from his wife. Storm whined but stayed asleep. Mulder loved on his daughter while Scully put her stuff in the SUV.

"Look at what I made!" Mulder grinned proudly as he showed his daughter off to his wife. Scully laughed and pulled Mulder close to her.

"I know. I helped," Scully smiled as she kissed her husband again. Storm started crying softly. "Hi Stormy," Scully spoke softly.

Storm grabbed onto her father and looked at her mother. Scully smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. Storm yawned and laid on her father. Mulder smiled and put his daughter in the car, then drove home.

The next morning Storm woke up in her own bed. The small girl picked up her toy fox and climbed out of her bed. Storm walked down the hall to her parent's room and pushed on the door.

"Mommy!" Storm cried loudly when the door didn't open. The small girl held her fox close to her and waited. Suddenly the door opened, and Scully was standing there. "I want up," Storm mumbled as she reached for her mother.

"Hi Stormy," Scully smiled as she picked her daughter up. Storm mumbled and held onto her mother. The small girl happily grabbed onto Scully's hair and played with it. Scully kissed her daughter and smiled.

"Baby come back to bed," Mulder groaned as he woke up slowly. Scully smiled at her husband and took Storm over to see her father. Storm whined as her mother set her on the bed.

"Go see your Daddy," Scully told her daughter. Storm sat there and looked up at her mother. Scully gave Storm a little push and smiled. Storm stood up and walked over to Mulder.

"Daddy," Storm pushed on her father. Mulder groaned and stretched. Storm gave her father her fox and pushed on him again.

"Hi, Stormy," Mulder smiled at his daughter. Storm sat down and watched her father. Mulder sat up and pulled his daughter close to him.

"Daddy," Storm giggled. Mulder smiled and snuggled on his daughter. Storm whined and pulled on her ears, then laid on her father. Mulder gave his wife a concerned look.

"Her ears have been bothering her since she flew out the first time," Scully explained. Mulder nodded and loved on his daughter some more. Storm reached up and grabbed at her father's face.

"I love you Stormy," Mulder spoke softly to his daughter. Storm mumbled happily and rubbed on her father's stubble. "Hey knock it off that tickles," Mulder smiled.

"It rough," Storm whined. Scully laughed and climbed into bed with her family. Mulder looked over at his wife and grinned.

"I told you to shave Mulder," Scully laughed as she kissed her husband. Suddenly she felt her daughter pushing on her face.

"No, my Daddy," Storm said with a jealous tone. Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm was trying to stare her mother down. Scully laughed and kissed Mulder again. Storm cried unhappily.

"Stormy, Mommy is my wife. I love her as much as I love you," Mulder explained. Storm took her fox back from her father and pouted. Scully picked Storm up and held her close.

"Mama, stop," Storm whined as her mother checked out her ears. Scully shushed her daughter and looked. "Mama, it hurts," Storm cried.

"Mulder I'm going to take her to the doctor today," Scully told her husband as she covered her daughter's ears. Mulder nodded and looked at Storm. Storm tried pushing her mother's hands.

Mulder got out of his bed, and picked up his daughter. Storm grabbed onto her father's t-shirt and smiled at him. Mulder grinned at his daughter and took her to get breakfast. Scully smiled and followed her family.

After breakfast Scully got Storm dressed. Storm held her fox close and watched her mother. Scully smiled and walked Storm to the door and put her daughter's shoes on.

"Mama, I want Daddy," Storm whined. Scully smiled and sat with her daughter. Storm grabbed onto her mother.

"Daddy has to work for a little bit. I want to spend time with you, okay Stormy?" Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm nodded and pulled on her ears again. "Stop doing that Storm," Scully scolded gently.

"Mama it hurts," Storm cried. Scully picked her daughter up and took her out to her car. Storm mumbled unhappily as her mother buckled her in. "Love you Mama," Storm mumbled.

"I love you too sweetheart," Scully smiled at her daughter. The older woman kissed her daughter before she got into the front seat and drove.

When they got to the doctor's office, Storm realized where they were. The small girl became upset. Scully shushed the toddler and got her out of the car.

"Mama, no," Storm pleaded as she grabbed at her ears again. Scully snuggled her daughter and went into the office.

"Hi, I'm here with Storm Mulder. I called a few days ago about her ears," Scully spoke to the woman at the counter. Storm laid on her mother while hugging her fox.

"Yes, just fill out these forms, and we'll let the doctor know you're here," the woman at the counter smiled. Scully set her daughter down and took the paperwork. She then took her daughter's hand and led her over to the waiting area.

After a while Storm was called back to the exam rooms. Scully grabbed the small girl's hand and lead her back to get seen. Storm held her fox close to her and looked up at her mother.

When they got to the exam room, Scully talked to the nurses. Storm sat on the floor and played with her fox.

"Come here Stormy," Scully spoke softly as she picked her daughter up. Storm cried unhappily and dropped her fox. Scully quickly picked up her daughter's toy and sat on the bed, while holding Storm close to her.

"Hi Storm," the nurse spoke softly as she examined the small child. Storm cried and looked up at her mother. Scully loved on her daughter as she was being examined.

"I want my Daddy," Storm cried at her mother. Scully shushed her daughter and held her close. The woman gave the stuffed fox back to her daughter. Storm held the toy close and cried.

After the nurse left, Storm calmed down looked up at her mother. Scully kissed her daughter, and smiled at her. Storm whined and pulled on her ears again.

"Hey enough," Scully scolded again. Storm pulled at her ears again. Scully gently moved her daughter's hands away from her ears, and snuggled on her.

"Hello Ms. Scully. Hello Storm," the doctor spoke as he entered the room. Storm tried hiding her face in her mother and whined. Scully cuddled her daughter and looked at the doctor.

As Scully explained to the doctor what was wrong the doctor checked Storm over. Storm cried and kept trying to push the doctor away. Scully scolded her daughter and held her still.

After the doctor left Storm tried climbing off her mother. Scully held her daughter close and loved on her.

"Mama, I want home," Storm looked at her mother. Scully smiled and brushed the hair out of Storm's eyes again.

"We're almost done," Scully comforted her daughter. Storm laid on her mother sadly and held her fox close to her.

After about an hour Scully got a couple medications for Storm and the doctor cleaned, and treated her ears. As they were getting ready to leave Storm started to throw another fit. Scully held her daughter close to her.

"Hey calm down," Scully scolded. Storm whined and looked up at her mother. "Are you hungry?" the older woman asked. Storm looked up at her mother and nodded.

"I want my Daddy," Storm said sadly as her mother buckled her into her carseat. Scully looked at her daughter and smiled. "Please Mama," Storm mumbled.

"I'll see. Let's go get lunch," Scully said happily as she got into the front seat. Storm nodded sadly and held her fox close to her. Scully then drove around until Storm fell asleep.

Storm woke up later to her father picking her up out of her car seat. Storm cried and grabbed onto Mulder tightly. Mulder smiled at his daughter and kissed her.

"Daddy," Storm yawned as she hugged her father. Scully smiled at the small girl. Storm wrapped her arms around her father and smiled. Scully picked up Storm's stuffed fox and followed Mulder into the restaurant.

"Mama, Daddy here," Storm smiled happily at her mother. Scully kissed her daughter and smiled at her husband. Mulder was holding his daughter close and rubbing her back.

"I know. Daddy called me after your appointment. He said he was hungry too," Scully smiled. Storm smiled and mumbled happily. When they were seated, Storm refused to let go of her father.

"Stormy, let me go, it's time to eat," Mulder said firmly. Storm sadly loosened her grip on her father as he set her in her booster seat.

"Daddy," Storm whined sadly, as she looked up at her father. Mulder smiled at his daughter and sat next to her. Scully sat across from them in the booth.

During their lunch Storm ate happily as she watched her parents. Mulder smiled at his daughter as she ate.

"You're being such a good girl Stormy," Mulder beamed at his daughter. Storm looked up at her father and smiled. Mulder gave his daughter a quick kiss and finished up eating.

"Mama," Storm looked up at her mother. Scully finished up her drink and look at her daughter. "I want ice cream Mama," Storm tried asking nicely.

"Alright Storm. Since you were good at the doctors you can have some," Scully smiled. Storm grinned and looked at her father. Mulder smiled and brushed his daughter's hair.

After they all returned home, Storm was sitting outside of her father's office. The door was closed, and Storm was looking up at it while holding her fox close to her. Scully walked up to her daughter and knelt down next to her.

"Daddy in there," Storm mumbled and pointed at the door. Scully smiled and tried picking her daughter up. "Mama, no, I stay here," Storm whined.

"Baby, your Daddy is working. Come spend time with me," Scully spoke softly. Storm shook her head and hugged her fox. Scully smiled, left for a few moments, then returned with one of Storm's favorite books.

"Mama, my book," Storm said as she pointed at the book Scully was holding. Scully smiled and kissed her daughter.

"I'll read to you, if you come downstairs with me," Scully encouraged. Storm looked at her father's door again, then she got up and went over to her mother. The woman smiled and picked her daughter up.

Right before dinner, Mulder came out of his office. Scully was in the kitchen cooking while Storm was sitting down watching a movie. Mulder walked up behind his wife and held her close.

"Hi Mulder," Scully blushed from the attention. Mulder kissed on his wife and snuggled her. Scully turned around and pulled her husband close fo her.

"I love you so much," Mulder grinned as he kissed Scully deeply. The man wrapped his arms around his wife and cuddled her. Suddenly they were interrupted by their daughter walking into the room.

"Mama," Storm cried. The small girl was obviously upset. Scully pulled away from her husband and went over to Storm.

"What's wrong baby," Scully spoke softly. Storm cried and pulled on her ears. Scully picked up her daughter and carried her over to her husband.

"My ears Mama," Storm whimpered. Scully loved on her daughter as she got her daughter's ear medications together.

"Mulder, can you finish dinner please?" Scully asked as she picked up the meds. Mulder nodded and kissed his wife again before he went to cook.

Scully took her daughter out to the couch, and sat her down. Storm looked up at her mother and cried. Scully shushed her daughter.

"Stormy, you need to lay down for Mommy. I'm going to make your ears feel better okay baby?" Scully spoke softly and calmly to the small girl.

Storm laid down and looked up at her mother. Scully smiled and handed her daughter her fox. The small girl hugged the toy close to her, The older woman, quickly put drops in her daughter's ears and cleaned them out. Storm cried at the pain.

"Hey, you're doing such a good job baby," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm hid her face in her stuffed fox, as her mother finished up.

"How is my baby?" Mulder asked as he entered the room. Scully smiled as she picked Storm up. Storm wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and held on tightly.

"So far so good. She just needs her antibiotics," Scully smiled. Mulder nodded and filled up a syringe with a red liquid.

"Hi Stormy. Can you look at me baby?" Mulder spoke softly. Storm pushed on her mother and looked up at her father. Mulder kissed his daughter, and quickly fed her the antibiotics.

"Aww you're being so good," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm drank the liquid unhappily as she held onto her mother. Mulder kissed his daughter when he was done. Storm looked up at her father.

"You're such a good girl Storm," Mulder smiled down at the young girl. Storm laid on her mother and whined. Scully smiled and walked to the kitchen.

After dinner, Storm was playing in the living room while her parents watched TV. Scully smiled at her daughter while she cuddled with her husband. Storm was laughing and giggling while she played.

Mulder smiled at Scully and kissed her gently. Scully laid on her husband and snuggled on him. Mulder rubbed his wife's back and loved on her. Scully smiled happily at Mulder.

Storm kept playing, while watching the TV from time to time. Scully snuggled on her husband and watched her daughter. Mulder smirked and kept kissing on his wife.

"Ohh, Mulder, knock it off," Scully groaned as she kissed her husband back. Mulder snuggled on his wife. When Storm heard her mother speak, she looked over at her parents.

"I want time with you tonight Dana. I missed you last week," Mulder spoke softly. Scully smiled and kissed her husband deeply. Suddenly Scully felt a tug on her pant leg.

"Hi baby," Scully smiled when she saw her daughter. Storm gave her mother a stuffed animal and mumbled happily. Mulder snuggled on his wife some more.

The small girl slowly let go of her mother and waddled back over to the TV. Scully watched her daughter happily. Mulder kissed his wife again and watched his daughter with her.

"I love her so much Mulder, thank you," Scully snuggled on her husband. Mulder grinned and held Scully close. Suddenly the small girl stood up and went back over to her mother. "Hi Stormy," Scully smiled at her daughter as she laid on her husband.

"Mama, I potty," Storm whined. Scully slowly got off the couch, went over to her daughter's diaper bag, and grabbed a diaper. Storm followed after her mother mumbling happily.

"Come lay down for me sweetheart," Scully smiled at the young girl. Storm laid down in front of her mother, while Scully changed her. When the older woman was done, Storm got up and went back to the TV.

Scully watched her daughter happily as she cleaned up. Storm continued to play with her toys. Mulder yawned and laid out on the couch. Suddenly Mulder felt someone pushing on him.

"Stormy, what is it baby?" Mulder yawned. Storm looked at her father, then smacked him, on his face, with a toy. "Hey! Knock that off!" Mulder scolded as he sat up. The small girl backed up and held her toy close to her.

"What did she do?" Scully asked as she returned to the room. Mulder stood up, went over to his daughter, and removed the toy from her arms.

"She smacked me for no reason with her toy," Mulder said firmly. Storm whined and pulled on her ear as she looked up at her father.

"Stormy, why did you hit your Daddy?" Scully asked firmly as she knelt next to the small girl. Storm backed away from her mother and looked up at her. "Storm, tell me right now," Scully scolded.

"Fine, time out then," Mulder said as he picked his daughter up. Storm whined unhappily and looked at her father.

"Sorry Daddy. I saw it on TV," Storm cried slightly. Mulder sighed and looked at his daughter. Storm mumbled unhappily as her father held her.

"Stormy, you cannot hit your Daddy or me. It's naughty. Do you understand?" Scully scolded her daughter. Storm nodded sadly.

"Sorry Mama," Storm mumbled. Mulder set his daughter down on the floor. Storm reached up for her toy. Scully quickly picked her daughter up and held her close.

"Time for bed sweetheart," Scully spoke softly as she snuggled on the small girl. Storm looked at her mother and shook her head. The older woman kissed on her daughter and smiled.

"Sleep with you Mama?" Storm asked happily. Scully snuggled her daughter, grabbed a couple of her daughter's favorite toys, and walked upstairs with her.

"No Stormy. You need to learn to sleep by yourself," Scully said as she loved on her daughter. Storm hugged onto her mother and laid on her.

When Scully got to her daughter's room, she put her daughter into bed. The older woman gave her daughter the toys, and read her a couple books. When Scully was done reading to her daughter Storm was fast asleep. The older woman kissed her daughter, and left the room.

The next morning Storm was awake in her room playing with her toys. The small girl kept whining and pulling on her ears while watching her doorway. As Storm turned her attention back to her toys, Scully opened the baby gate and walked into the room.

"Mama!" Storm said excitedly when she saw her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter as the small girl yawned and pulled on her ears.

"Morning baby," Scully spoke softly as she picked her daughter up. Storm mumbled happily as her mother changed and dressed her.

"Here Scully," Mulder yawned as he walked into the room. Scully kissed her husband happily as she took her daughter's meds from him. Mulder smirked and kissed Scully back.

"No Mama," Storm cried as her mother started to clean her ears. Scully shushed her daughter and finished up cleaning Storm's ears. When Scully was done, Storm reached up for her mother.

"You're such a good girl Stormy," Scully smiled as she picked her daughter up. Storm happily hugged onto her mother. Mulder grinned and tried to show his daughter some attention.

Storm mumbled unhappily and pushed her father away from her. Mulder looked at his wife as Scully loved on their daughter.

"Stormy, Daddy has your medicine. You need to take it," Scully spoke softly to her daughter. Storm whined and hid her face in her mother's neck. Scully sighed.

"Storm, look at me right now or I'm taking your fox away," Mulder said firmly. Storm shook her head and laid on her mother.

Scully went and sat her daughter on the bed and held her still. Mulder quickly put the syringe into his daughter's mouth and made her take the meds. The small girl cried unhappily at her parents.

"Storm, you are fine. Knock it off," Mulder gently scolded. The small girl cried and looked at her mother. Scully smiled and loved on the toddler.

"Yucky Mama," Storm cried. Scully kissed her daughter's forehead and carried her downstairs. Storm mumbled unhappily the entire way.

"Storm, you're fine," Scully mumbled as she set her daughter down in her high chair. The small girl looked up at her mother and reached for her. "No sweetie. You need to eat. I have to go back to work today," Scully spoke softly.

"No Mama," Storm cried unhappily. Scully sighed and shushed her daughter. The older woman quickly put breakfast on her daughter's tray, and ate herself.

Mulder walked into the kitchen soon after and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. Storm mumbled and pointed at her father. Mulder smiled and sat down at the table with his wife. Storm looked at her father and tried to give him her food.

"Stormy, you need to eat," Mulder looked at her daughter. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"Storm, eat or you will have to wait until lunch," Scully scolded gently. The small girl reached for her mother. Scully sighed, picked her daughter up, and held her close.

"Mama, food," Storm pointed at her breakfast. Scully snuggled on her daughter and put her food in front of her. Storm mumbled happily and ate her food.

An hour later Scully was getting dressed for work. Storm was sitting on the floor of her father's office, playing with her toys while her father worked.

"Hey Mulder, I'm gonna leave now. I'll be back for dinner," Scully said as she entered the office. Mulder got up from his chair and hugged his wife tightly. Scully smiled and kissed her husband.

"Alright baby, have a good day at work," Mulder said as he returned the kiss. Scully pulled away from her husband and knelt next to her daughter.

"Bye Stormy. Mama loves you sweetheart," Scully smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. Storm looked up at her mother. Scully kissed her daughter gently and stood up.

"Bye Mama," Storm mumbled unhappily and waved at her mother. Scully smiled at her daughter and kissed her one more time before she left the room.

Right before dinner, Mulder was in the kitchen cooking, while his small daughter played in the living room. Scully opened the front door, and walked into her home.

"Mama!" Storm said as she got off the floor. Scully smiled and knelt down next to her daughter. The small girl grabbed onto her mother happily and giggled.

"Hi Stormy, I missed you today," Scully smiled at her daughter. Mulder entered the room and smiled at his family.

"Hi baby," Scully smiled as she stood up and approached her husband. Mulder grinned and kissed his wife happily. Scully snuggled on her husband and returned his kisses.

"No, I want Mama," Storm whined as she pulled on her parents pants. Mulder laughed and gently pushed his daughter away. Storm mumbled unhappily and looked up at her father.

"It's okay Stormy," Scully smiled at her daughter. Mulder held his wife close and snuggled on her. Storm mumbled unhappily and returned to her toys.

"Storm was very good today. She let me clean her ears, and she took her medicine without fussing," Mulder grinned. Scully smiled happily at her husband.

"Good. I'm happy about that," Scully said as she gave her husband another kiss. Mulder pulled away from his wife and held her hand.

"Dinner is almost done. I'll come get you and Storm when it's done. She's been asking for you today," Mulder smiled as he went back into the kitchen. Scully smiled and went over to her daughter.

"Hi Stormy. Do you want to take a shower with Mommy?" Scully asked her daughter as she went back over to her. Storm looked up at her mother before going back to playing. Scully smiled, gently removed the toys from her daughter, and picked her up.

"No Mama, I'm playing," Storm pointed at her toys. Scully snuggled her daughter and went upstairs with her. Storm grabbed onto her mother and watched her.

Scully gently set her daughter on the bathroom floor and started the shower. Storm stood up and grabbed onto her mother's pant leg and whined to be held. The woman shushed her daughter and undressed her.

"Mama," Storm reached up for her mother. Scully undressed herself, and picked up her daughter. The woman climbed into the shower with her daughter and washed her.

"I heard you were a good girl for your Daddy today," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm nodded and hugged onto her mother happily. Scully kissed on her daughter and set her down, so she would wash herself up.

After dinner, Storm followed her mother around as she cleaned. Mulder was in his office finishing up some work. Scully looked down at her daughter and smiled. Storm was mumbling happily.

"Stormy, can you please pick up your toys for me please?" Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm went over to the toys on the floor, picked them up, and brought them over to her mother.

"Go put them in your toy box baby," Scully smiled. Storm mumbled and did as her mother asked. The small girl grabbed her toy fox and tried climbing onto the couch. Scully smiled and helped her daughter onto the couch.

Mulder walked into the living room yawning. Scully stood up and went over to her husband. The older man looked down at his wife and smiled.

"Do you want help with cleaning our baby's ears?" Mulder asked as he looked at his wife. Scully smiled and kissed her husband.

"Yeah, can you hold her while I clean them?" Scully asked softly. Mulder smiled and went over to his daughter. Storm looked up at her father as he sat on the couch.

"Come here baby," Mulder spoke softly as he picked his daughter up and laid down with her. Storm whined unhappily at her father as he held her close.

"Aww you're such a good girl Storm," Scully spoke softly as she cleaned her daughter's ears. Storm cried and grabbed onto her father. Mulder snuggled on his daughter and shushed her.


End file.
